


Winter Sniffles And First Meetings

by LiterallyLen



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Morristown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyLen/pseuds/LiterallyLen
Summary: “M—My apologies,” he somehow manages out amidst uneven breaths. “I wasn’t privy that a lady were out here, I would not have intruded…”Her lips curve into a gentle smile, and Alexander knows right then that he’d do anything to see it fully bloom.





	Winter Sniffles And First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely @MaybelleTeas on tumblr wanted a FIC of sick Hamliza, but I'm a emotionally unavailable hoe who hates it when peeps take care of her so writing that romanticized was not working out lmfao, so vwalla. <3<3

“Come now Hamy,” Tench— all electric excitability and a smile stretched so wide Alexander seriously fears his face will be split in half, clamps a hand on his old friends shoulder, near pleading. “You must come out with us tonight! They say it’ll be the finest ball of the season!”

“No,” Alexander quite literally sniffs, sleeve pressed to his nose and cold fingers shivering. “I reckon I’ll be perfectly content with simply completing the general’s correspondence and then taking a nice, hardy nap. Made all the better without you lot pestering me, mind you.”

Tench starts to glare.

“Oh come now Alexander, I’ve never known you to be one to pass on a decent gathering with fine wine and even finer women.” 

“Wh—Wh—Why—“ he sneezes into the crook of his elbow, absolutely pitiful feeling. “Why are you so insistent on my attending with you Tilghman? You’ve never been reticent in keeping the company to yourself.”

A distinct flush spreads over the other man’s cheeks, and his eyes dart away from Alexander’s own, only making him all the more suspicious. 

“Oh fear not Alexander,” James says from where he’s been constructing a new spreadsheet of their troops’ rapidly declining resources for the Continental Congress. “The bloke just wants you to distract lady Livingston while he speaks with the lovely Ms Schuyler all by himself.”

Alexander recognizes the name immediately, Ms Elizabeth Schuyler— Sometimes it seems as if every soldier for their young nation is at least privy to the charms of the eldest three Schuyler girls, each beautiful, and intelligent in her own right. Alexander swears that every soldier has an alter dedicated to at least one of the three. Elizabeth is the second born by the revered General Schuyler and his illustrious Dutch wife, Catharine. Alexander sometimes thinks the family is mythic with how many Americans hold them as a perfect model of American excellence. 

He thinks he remembers a glance of a moment when he had visited the General two springs ago, in the midst of the ugliness of the unsubstantiated claims of his disloyalty to the republic’s cause. Alexander remembers the admiration that General Schuyler commanded by his mere presence, remembers the imposing build of his handsome mansion, though sometimes his memory strays to the most lively dark eyes he’s ever seen, and a smile so dazzling that it put the moon’s luster to shame.

“Oh come off it,” Tench barks, effectively dragging Hamilton out of his reminiscence.

“I thought you were quite smitten with that cousin of yours?” Hamilton accuses with a spectacle quirk of the brow.

Tench goes red.

“Come now Hamilton, McHenry is being ridiculous— Ms Schuyler is merely an agreeable friend who’s company and beauty I shan’t deprive myself of. Must I always be working some sort of angle?”

Hamilton would like to say a resolute yes, but then another sneeze flies out and it’s all he has in him to finally agree to join them for the night— if only to rid himself of Tench’s insistent pleading.

 

~*~

 

The festivity was in full swing by the time the three of them— with the addition of Meade— wander indoors. 

McHenry immediately asks for a dance with a kind faced girl, while Meade retreats to the table spread of the pitiful refreshments that were spared for such a superfluous event.

Hamilton turns to Tench, ready to tell him off for dragging him here, but the other man has a dopey smile on his face, and hearts in his eyes as he stares off onto the distance. Hamilton has a nagging suspicion that if he tracks Tench’s line of sight he’ll find none other than the prolific Ms Elizabeth Schuyler, the fine lady of society that has had the soldiers in a frenzy the whole week leading up to her arrival— at the end of it.

Though before he could, a head of pristinely powdered, pale hair fills his vision, and Hamilton has to step back to have the full, undistorted sight of a beaming Kitty Livingston. 

“As I live and breathe,” he smirks with a gentle kiss to the back of her palm, never losing his romantic streak even when feeling so ill.

“Hamilton,” she greets in an almost per, the same way she’s been regarding him since he’d began courting Cornelia Lotts a couple months prior— as if to lay claim to a poor orphan boy she never wanted to begin with. “You’re going to dance with me while you’re fool of a friend tries to piece together fragments of thoughts with my dearest Betsey, is that understood?”

“Perfectly,” he laughs despite himself. Even if his heart never really broke by Kitty, he still sometimes regrets the lost opportunity of what they could’ve been.

 

~*~

 

“So tell me more ab—ab—about,” he sneezes and Kitty’s nose wrinkles in acute disgust. “About your dearest friend”

“You missed a spot,” she nudges her finger towards a booger that somehow found it’s way on his cheek— Alexander likes to pretend he didn’t blush with severe embarrassment.

“What’s there to know Hamilton? She’s beautiful, and brilliant, earnest in her affections and talented in her crafts. She’s as good as a Livingston, so I’m sure neither of you have crossed paths, if that’s what you’re frightful of. Besides your sights are better focussed on the likes of that plucky Lotts girl. I mean if one Blue rejects your advances of romance good fellow, it’s safe to assume that the lot of my cousins will also.”

She smiles sweetly, as if she had not just alluded to her own rejection of him, and as if she were not basically describing him as a wealth seeking, street rat foreigner… 

Kitty can be such a charmer, truly.

Thankfully, Hamilton doesn’t have to retort when a sullen faced Tench trudges up to the pair of them.

“I think I may have scared her off?” He tells Hamilton without him having to ask once he’s made it in speaking distance, which makes Kitty just scoff.

“I’ll never understand how you folks would ever think Betsey would ever be charmed by you? Perhaps to kind to dismiss you outright, but truly? Her kindness mustn’t shield you from the chasms that separate us all?”

Tench clenches his jaw.

“Mighty fine to speak with you again Ms Livingston.”

Her expression goes from obvious irritation to the congeniality and grace expected of the young belles in her class, on the turn of a dime.

“And you Mr Tillghman.”

She glides off in the opposite direction to rejoin the gaggle of girls she had arrived with, and Tench rolls his eyes in her wake.

“You know I use to question how such a coquette was not yet betrothed? Now I reckon I know.”

They share a laugh.

 

~*~

 

Around two hours in, Alexander is completely fed up and so drowsy that he could hardly stand, let alone put up with the instruments ringing in the air, and the chatter buzzing around him, all intermingled with the pungent concoction of food and perfumes and body oder that clouds the space.

Needy and desperate, Alexander braves the icy winter frost and clammers through the back wing of the dilapidated home they’ve commandeered as a meeting hall, and revels in the sudden splash of chill that lashes against his face. 

“Rather tiresome of the conversation then?” A woman’s timbre, soft and melodic, teases from a bit further ahead.

Alexander orients himself and glances upwards, his chest contracting at the sight of her. 

A belle would be to tame of description— She was delicate, in both form and in the lovely features that made up her heart shaped face. She had thick, powdered hair that was piled high in the French fashion, with a subtle string of jewels that hung off her elegant neck and a warm smile that could inspire the most cowardly of men to fight in her honor. Though what truly caught alexander off guard were her eyes— large and almond shaped. There was a vivacity sparkling in the great, dark depths of them that made his toes curl and his mind electrify with a thousand pros that would never do them justice.

“M—My apologies,” he somehow manages out amidst uneven breaths. “I wasn’t privy that a lady were out here, I would not have intruded…”

Her lips curve into a gentle smile, and Alexander knows right then that he’d do anything to see it fully bloomed, what a glorious sight that must be?

“Nonsense, you were merely as painfully dolled by their conversations as I was, no apology necessary.”

Alexander doesn’t expect the chuckle that spills out of his lips.

“Not much for balls, are we?”

“Hardly,” she sniffs, and by God is she beautiful, even while being haughty. “I’m well versed in these sorts of societal gatherings, mind you good sir, It’s only the consequence of my only just having arrived in Morristown this evening. If it had not been for my dearest friend, i would not have come at all.”

“I’m much in the same boat, let me assure you,” he says, excited and astounded to how they have anything in common. 

“You only just came to camp as well?” She asks with knitted brows.

“oh, no, no, no. Just the latter then. You see I’ve got—go—“ he sneezes with a good amount of gusto. “I’ve got a rather awful head cold.”

“You don’t say,” she says, words hugged with a good deal of sarcasm. 

“You picked up on it then?” 

“Oh no, I was just envious of that fetching shade of green you were sporting,” she goads, magnificent eyes twinkling.

Alexander jolts back, enchanted.

“You are a bit of a tease, are you not?”

“Not when it counts,” he swears he hears her say, but then she’s pulling out a handkerchief from seemingly no where and offering it to him with a small, apologetic smile.

“You are an angel, truly.” He presses it to his nose, pretends that he revels in the softness over the familiar sent he already associates with this enchantress whom has bewitched him so entirely. 

“You are a charmer,” she says with a cluck of the tongue. “May I?”

It takes Alexander a moment too long for him to understand that she’s gesturing to his forehead, wanting to take his temperature.

“h—Oh, ah yes. Yes, yes. Of course.” He readily agrees, which makes a splendid peal of laughter pour from her plump lips.

The lovely woman— a girl whom he still doesn’t even know the name of— presses the back of her hand to his sweating face, making Alexander pray to the lord above that his blush isn’t noticeable through the dark, and that she’d reason that the rush of warmth had to do with his fever over anything else— like his overt attraction towards her.

“Hmm,” she presses her lips together, lovely face scrunched up in worry. “You shouldn’t be here, you’re quite too feverish. My uncle is a doctor you know, and he has always told us to heath his warnings on the cold months, and chides me and my siblings to stay in bed if even with a sniffle, less our activity exasperates the illness to full born influenza.”

“Is that right?” Alexander can’t help but dopey smile, he’s so utterly charmed by her and all her amiability. 

“You seem like a man who’s never been one to allow himself respite,” she says, matter of fact.

“Ah, but perhaps that is a blessing in disguise?” He argues with his most roguish of grins, making her mouth pinch. “If I had not come here tonight, I would have never encountered you? My saving angel.”

This time she let’s herself laugh fully, and it’s light and dancing and the most delightful sound he’s ever heard.

“You are far too much soldier.”

“Colonel Alexander Hamilton at your service.” He thrusts out a hand towards her, watches the flicker of recognition pass her gaze, and can hardly wait to feel her grasp fit into his own, and to finally lay witness to the inevitably beautiful name, one that is well suited for such a beautiful creature. But then he hears shuffling in the background.

“Betsey,” he hears Kitty’s familiar disapproval before he sees her, watches as she all but sprints towards them so to slink her arm through the woman’s he’s been talking to for the past quarter of an hour. Alexander can see Tench’s gutted looking expression from here.

Alexander thinks it has nothing on his own as it slowly dawns on him that the woman he was sure to ask to call on the following day is none other than the Eliza Schuyler— as beautiful and affable and enchanting as everyone had described.

And yup, Alexander is in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written them in canon era, so please feel free to flame me lmfaoXE
> 
> It wold mean so so much if you let me know what you thought of this down below!!! I'd love you loads!!!
> 
> And pleaseeee feel free to send me a prompt of your own! 
> 
> TYSm  
> ~Len


End file.
